


Prayers and Answers

by Devildream69



Series: Zelda's Secret [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Demons, Dom!Lilith, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Heavy BDSM, I mean it kiddies, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miranda Otto could push me off a cliff and I'd say thank you, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Useless Lesbians, Voice Kink, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda has a praise kink, slight OC, sub!zelda, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devildream69/pseuds/Devildream69
Summary: Zelda's secret becomes a liability to her family. She turns to the only one she can, for help of a very particular kind.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Zelda's Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617025
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Prayers and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S2. Please read the tags. Part of a series, and won't make sense if you don't read Agony and Ecstasy first.

The answer to her problem presented itself to her like a slap in the face.  
  


Zelda had been pacing in her bedroom for the last hour, trying to find a way to absolve herself of the curse's conditions, but her usual solutions were out of the question what with her duties at the academy and their prisoner in the dungeon.  
  


Her niece just had to drag back her latest beau from hell, bringing the devil with her, literally.  
  


She knew she had to rid herself of her weakness as soon as possible or put Sabrina and the family in danger.  
  


Obviously, she couldn't just lock herself up till the hours of night passed as she normally would. If anything happened, she was a sitting duck and worse, a liability to her family.  
  


Now standing stock still in the middle of the room, she ground her teeth, fists clenched at her sides. Hell beneath, how had she come to this? For the millionth time that evening she damned her dearly departed father for his ‘gift’.   
  


The sun was about to set, and the night of the dark of the moon waited for no one. Zelda knew her choice was being made for her and that grated on her even more.  
  


Turning to her bed, she steeled herself with a deep breath and knelt, as the all too familiar shuddering began in her legs. Her palms pressed together, fingers pointing to the ground.  
  


"Hail Lilith, Queen of Hell and Mother of demons. In my hour of need I call to you for... succour." The words fell from her lips in a desperate rush, her breathing coming faster with the mounting ache in her lower half.  
  
For a long moment, Zelda thought she'd been ignored. _"Please, Lilith."_ She whispered, swallowing hard against the cold in her bones.

  
A beat passed. Then another. Nothing.  
  


She’d known it was a long shot. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not.  
  


Just as she was about to stand again, her door creaked open behind her and she whipped around to see Lilith herself, smirking at her as she leaned on the doorway.  
  


Her breath hitched at the sight of the woman she'd once thought of as nothing more than a nuisance.  
  


"You prayed to me?" The demoness queried, clearly amused.  
  


"Yes." Zelda replied flatly. "I’m sure you remember; I require a particular kind of assistance."  
  


"I'm sure." She replied through a huffed laugh, her eyes darkening.  
  


Zelda tried to stand, but the last rays of light were gone from the sky and the moon had now surely risen. Her legs faltered beneath her, and she landed ungracefully back on the wood floor.  
  


"Oh, there's no need to stand on ceremony, surely." Lilith quipped, eyes flashing with barely concealed delight.  
  


Zelda tried once more to stand and using the bed as support, she managed to seat herself on it.  
  


Lilith closed the door behind her and it shut with an audible click.  
  


She came to stand in front of the weakened witch, towering over her in her heels.  
  


"Oh, you poor thing. You're just burning up aren't you Zelda?" She sighed, reaching up to tuck a strand of red hair behind Zelda's ear.

  
"Yes your unholy majesty." She answered stiffly, her worsening condition painting a heavy flush along her cheekbones.

  
Lilith eyed her expectantly. When the witch didn't catch on to her meaning immediately, she jerked her head at her impatiently in a motion that told her to get on with it.

  
"I place myself in your hands, my Queen." Zelda tried.

  
"You haven't really asked anything of me yet, girl." Lilith retorted sharply.  
  


"Please, I--" she tried to say, at a loss. A rare occurrence in Zelda's life to be sure.  
  
"That's better." Lilith encouraged. "Beg me for what you need."

  
_"Beg."_ She repeated in disbelief, horror struck.

  
"Yes. Beg me and I _might_ give you what you want." The Queen snapped impatiently.  
  


Zelda's eyes shut, as if that could take back the words she'd just heard. She was unaccustomed to begging for anything or anyone.  
  


"Well then,” the queen sighed dramatically, “It seems I'm not needed here after all. Good night, Zelda.  
  


Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself off the bed and back to her knees. She would do whatever it took to protect her family

"Please Lilith." She blurted, hating the noticeably desperate note in her voice.  
  


The dark-haired demon spun back around, smirking triumphantly.  
  


"Yes?" She said coyly.  
  


"Please," Zelda said again, fighting the tremor in her voice, "I beg of you. Please help me."

Zelda's eyes burned, watering with shame but she did not let them fall. It was all she could manage as she stared at the floor. _Damn_ her weak body and the incubus blood in her veins and every single demon in hell.  
  


"Certainly." Lilith’s smile widened. "I'm here to answer your prayers, aren't I?"  
  


Zelda risked a glance upward and her breath caught at the sight Lilith's gaze, full of promise.

Satan help her, what had she gotten herself into now?

"Let's begin." Lilith purred without preamble. "Stand up girl."

Zelda obeyed slowly, struggling with the loss of feeling in her legs. She swallowed hard against her trepidation.

The other woman could do with her as she liked. Her ever present self-control was being taken from her and it pleased her _none at all_ to know she had no choice but to give it up willingly to the demon Queen.

  
"Hmm. We'll have to work on that rebellious streak of yours." Lilith murmured, studying her expression closely.

  
Zelda didn't reply, biting her tongue. _‘Odious woman.’_ Her mind hissed. 

  
A sudden knock on the door startled her, and was followed by, "Zelds, I brought you a cuppa." Hilda opened the door, not waiting for an answer, and was met by Lilith's derisive glare.  
  


"Oh my.” Hilda gasped. “I’m so sorry— Your majesty I—" She stammered.  
  


"It's fine." Lilith said blithely. "We were just leaving."  
  


"Leaving— what? Where to?" Hilda asked.

  
"To Hell of course. I'll be sure to bring her back in one piece. Have a good evening Hilda."

  
In an instant she took Zelda’s hand and with a flash of fire and swirling smoke they were gone.  
  


Hilda stood staring at the spot they’d disappeared from, gobsmacked and unsure what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love and they encourage me to keep writing! Please drop me a line if you've got a minute.


End file.
